Consumers today have access to a tremendous variety of content, such as television programs, movies, sports telecasts, online content, and so forth. A typical consumer also has multiple devices on which content can be consumed, such as a television, a desktop computer, a portable computer (e.g., a laptop computer and/or a tablet), a smartphone, and so on. While the availability and accessibility of content provides consumers with many alternatives for consuming content, consumers may also become overwhelmed with such variety.